


The Visitor

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of Halloween story.  A sequel to After the Storm (by request) set five years later in season 12.  Incorporates scenes and dialog from Season 12 episode "The Jailer".<br/>Kitty and her son Benjamin have a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

The Visitor

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author’s Note: This story is a follow-up (by request) to the story ‘After the Storm’. It is set about 5 years later in about season 12. It also contains dialogue and scenes from the season 12 episode of The Jailer. Original air date 10/01/1966. Writer: Hal Sitowitz Director: Vincent McEveety**

Also, since it’s about time for Halloween, consider this my Halloween treat instead of candy. Candy was too hard to get into the computer.

And one more thing, I seriously need to give tons of thanks to LilyJack for putting up with me on this and all her suggestions to make it better.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
“Miss Kitty,” Sam called from her office doorway.

Kitty smiled. Though married for several years now, she was still ‘Miss’ to most people. “Yes, Sam.” She answered, getting up and going to the door.

“Mr. Bishop is asking to see you.” Sam told her.

Kitty frowned. Mr. Bishop, Benjamin’s teacher, seldom had much to do with her, preferring to deal with Matt instead. And he never came into the saloon. He had made it clear, on more than one occasion, that he thought the Long Branch, and its customers, were beneath him. She wondered what could cause him to break that tenet now.

Kitty stepped out of the office and crossed to the end of the bar, where the school master stood, eyes darting nervously around, praying no one would see him in such a disreputable place.

“Mr. Bishop?” she cautiously greeted him, as she approached. “May I help you?”

Bishop turned towards her. “Mrs. Dillon,” he addressed her stiffly. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I am here concerning your son. I would’ve spoken to your husband of course, but that ‘strange man’ at the jail said he was out of town. Is there someplace else, where we can talk? Someplace warmer?” He bristled a little at the sudden cold enveloping him.

Kitty cocked a brow at his description of Festus and the non-existent cold, but stopped her self from grinning when she saw the serious expression on Bishop’s pallid face. Instead she nodded and led him back into her office, closing the door behind him, once he entered. “Is something wrong with Benjamin?” she asked apprehensively.

The School Master shook his head. “Not in the sense that you mean, Mrs. Dillon. But I am concerned with his behavior.”

Kitty looked at him with a puzzled expression. “His behavior?” she asked. “Has he been acting out in class?” Kitty found that hard to believe, as she thought of her well behaved, and thoughtful, five year old son.

“No,” the teacher assured her. “As a matter of fact, he is one of the more considerate and well- mannered young men I have in my class.”

Kitty looked curiously at the small, bespectacled man in front her. “Then I’m not sure what you mean.”

Bishop swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable, but as he had initiated this, he continued. “Has your son ever mentioned…. ghosts.. to you?” he finally asked.

“Ghosts?” She arched an eyebrow in surprise.

Bishop was beginning to sweat slightly, despite the chilly air in the room, suddenly sorry he had come, and even sorrier he had started this conversation. “Yes, Ma’am,” he finally managed. “Ghosts. I’ve…..I’ve heard Benjamin telling some of his classmates at recess, that he has seen a ghost in his house. A woman. And this woman apparently, follows you around.”  
Bishop took a deep breath, relieved he had gotten it out.

Kitty looked at the man as though he had suddenly grown horns. “Really?” Was all she could think to say.

Bishop nodded. “Yes Ma’am. Normally, I tend to ignore such tales from children Benjamin’s age, as they are prone to fantasies of various kinds. But your son has been fairly consistent, and insistent, that he sees this woman. He is frightening some of the other children, I’m afraid.”

Kitty folded her arms across her chest and looked appraisingly at the teacher. “I..uh.. take it that you want me to talk to Benjamin, and perhaps ask him not to talk about this to his school mates.”

Bishop nodded in relief that she understood. He generally regarded most women as inferior to men, and much less apt to grasp facts and theories. But in the year since he had settled in Dodge, he had found that Kitty Russell Dillon was nothing like most women. She was very astute and intelligent, and generally she made him extremely uncomfortable when he had to interact with her. He didn’t like being around women, whom he suspected, were smarter then he was.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answered. “What Benjamin sees, or talks about, in his own home, is your concern, of course. But while he’s under my care, I would feel more comfortable, and I’m certain the other students would as well, if he didn’t mention such things as ghosts.”

Kitty wanted to pick the pugnacious little boor up, and throw him out on his ear, but she understood his position. He had more than just Benjamin, to be concerned with. “Alright, Mr. Bishop.” She sighed. “I’ll talk to Benjamin this evening.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dillon.” He almost groveled. “Have a good day.” He started for the door before pausing just for a second. “And you might want to check around here for drafts, it seems awful cold in here.”

As Bishop practically ran from her office, Kitty shook her head. She wasn’t concerned about drafts, but she was her son. Benjamin was an exceptionally smart and perceptive little boy, with a great imagination. Normally, she encouraged his use of his imagination, but she supposed, if he was frightening the other kids, she would have to talk with him about it.

Not for the first time, she wished Matt was there. She understood the duties of his job, and since they had married, he had made more of an effort to travel less, but still, he was away more than she liked, especially at times like this.

Sighing yet again, she absently rubbed her stiffening neck and shoulders. She had spent a lot of time on the books today and she was tired. Besides, it was time to gather her things and collect her son from Doc and Margaret.

As she put up the books, she smiled as she thought of those two dear people. They had claimed Benjamin as their grandson, and as any proud grandparents would, they doted on the boy.

Some children, she knew, could’ve been easily spoiled by the attention. But Benjamin wasn’t. For one so young, he was fairly down to earth and practical. That was why the news, of his talking about ghosts, disturbed her so.

Taking her wrap and bidding goodnight to Sam, Kitty took her leave, heading to Doc’s to collect her son. They were most definitely going to have to have a long talk.

Her mind on her son, she never noticed the picture on the wall, next to the bar, which straightened itself as she passed it.

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 2

  
Kitty looked down at her son as they walked along towards home. “You warm enough?” she asked him, as he tucked his head a little tighter into his jacket collar. The late October weather seemed to be especially cool this evening. Looking up, she could see clouds scudding across the almost full moon and hoped it didn’t rain until after Matt got home.

Benjamin shrugged, but kept his silence. He knew Mr. Bishop had talked to his mother right after school, and he was afraid he was going to be in trouble when he got home. But he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t lied. He had seen the Lady. He just hoped he could convince his mom of that.

When they reached the house, Kitty quickly unlocked the door and let them in. “Benjamin, go change your clothes. I’ll get a fire started and some dinner, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answered unenthusiastically, as he moved towards his bedroom.

Kitty shook her head, took off her cloak and went to the fireplace. Reaching for some kindling, she was surprised to see a fire already laid out and ready to light. She knew it hadn’t been that way when she left the house this morning. She hadn’t had time to do that.

A little chill crept along her spine, until she decided she was wrong. She must’ve done it without thinking. No one else but Matt and Doc had a key to the house. Matt had ridden over to Cimarron. He wouldn’t be back till the day after tomorrow. And Doc had been in his office all day with a plethora of patients. He hadn’t had the time.

Shrugging, she quickly got the fire going then went on into her bedroom to change clothes before cooking supper. Though she had spent most of the day in her office, the smell of smoke and whiskey still clung to her like a shroud.

Kitty stopped in her tracks. Why had she thought of it like that, she wondered. Mr. Bishop’s talk of ghosts, and the discussion she was going to have with Benjamin, was weighing heavily on her mind, she decided.

As she walked into her room, she nearly jumped out of her skin as something brushed up against her. Looking down, she saw Rosemary, their calico cat, had wondered in and was rubbing against her leg.

“You’ve got to stop doing that, Rosemary.” She scolded the cat, as she changed her clothes.

Rosemary ignored the reprimand and jumped upon the bed, preparing to settle down, when all of a sudden she tensed. Her back and tail up, hair standing on end, Rosemary looked intently at a corner of the room as though she saw something terrifying there. Her green eyes were wide and frightened.

Kitty followed the direction of the animal’s gaze but saw nothing except an empty corner by her wardrobe. “What’s got into you?” Kitty asked the petrified feline.

Rosemary’s only reply was a screech as she hurtled off of the bed and disappeared quickly into the other room.

Kitty felt a chill in the room, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she finished dressing and headed into the other room, trying to ignore the tingling down her spine and the goosebumps on her arm.

Over a meal of stew and biscuits, Kitty tried to engage her son in small talk, asking about his day at school and how his friends were. But Benjamin gave only monosyllabic answers and refused, for the most part, to even look at her.

Kitty sighed, looked down and shook her head. The boy was just like his father. When he didn’t want to talk about something, he didn’t. But whether he wanted to or not, Kitty knew, Benjamin would talk to her tonight. She would make him.

“Benjamin,” she said, trying hard not to sound harsh. “I received a visit from Mr. Bishop today.”

Benjamin kept his eyes downcast, but nodded. “Yes, Ma’am,” he muttered.

“He said you told your friends that we have a ghost around here.” She continued, watching him closely.

Benjamin’s head came up and he shook his head. “No, Ma’am,” he refuted. “I said there’s a lady here, and she follows you. I didn’t call her no ghost. Honest, Mama.”

Kitty was now fairly curious about this visitor, Benjamin claimed to see.

“What does this woman look like?” she asked curiously.

Benjamin shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said seriously. “She ain’t as tall as you are. And she’s real nice. She don’t talk much but she’s always smiling.”

Kitty let his English slide for a moment, as she considered his words. The description he gave was of no one she knew, no one living anyway.

“Benjamin,” she asked. “What does this woman do? I mean, besides follow me around.”

Benjamin thought about that for a moment and for a second time, shrugged. “She don’t do nothin’, Mama. She just kinda hangs around and watches you. The other day, when Papa was leaving, she touched you, but she tole me not to say nothing when she done it.”

Kitty nearly choked on the coffee she was sipping. She remembered having the feeling of a hand touching her on the shoulder from behind, as Matt was getting ready to leave this last time. She thought, for a moment, it had been him but when she turned around, she found herself to be alone, save Benjamin who was sitting at the table staring curiously at her.

Then Benjamin’s words caught her. “She told you not to say anything?”

Benjamin nodded. “And she put her finger on her lips, like you do when you want me to hush.”

Kitty felt a chill creep up her spine at Benjamin’s revelations. Though he was imaginative, he wasn’t a liar and she could tell he wasn’t lying now. Though she wasn’t sure she was ready to believe in ghosts, she knew something was up.

“Am I in trouble for talking about the Lady?” Benjamin asked. He didn’t want a spanking, but he wasn’t going to say he hadn’t seen her when he had.

Kitty’s expression softened as she scooted back from the table and held her arms out for her son. As Benjamin ran into her embrace, she kissed him on the forehead. “No, Sweetheart.” She said. “You’re not in trouble. But I would like it if you would not mention her anymore, around your teacher and your friends.”

“But it ain’t no lie.” He protested.

“Isn’t,” she corrected him. “And I didn’t say it was a lie. But your talking about her is making Mr. Bishop, and the other kids, a little uncomfortable. Do you understand what I mean?”

Benjamin nodded. “Un huh. They’re scaredy cats.” He said.

Kitty tried not to laugh. “Well, it’s something like that.” She smiled. “Anyway, I want you to promise me that you won’t talk about her at school anymore. Okay?”

Benjamin nodded again. “Can I tell you about her?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” she said. “As a matter of fact, I want you to tell me the next time you see her.”

“Okay,” her son said happily hugging his mother, grateful she wasn’t mad at him.

Kitty hugged him back tightly, then pushed him back and kissed him. “Now, young man, you go get ready for bed. I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you in and hear your prayers.”

Benjamin nodded and took off for his bedroom, as his mother sat there in confusion for a moment. Though she had no doubt that Benjamin believed he saw the ‘Lady’, she just couldn’t believe she had a ghost in her house.

Shaking her head, she got up and began clearing the table, making a mental note to add more wood to the fire. For some reason it seemed chillier in the room all of a sudden.

While Kitty worked, a pair of eyes watched her from the shadows of the room.

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 3

  
Kitty was in the Long Branch the next day, talking with Sam, when she felt it again. That same disturbing feeling, of being touched on the shoulder, again, from behind. Trying not to show any alarm, she turned and scanned the room behind her.

There was a trio of cowboys and a dealer at the corner table, a drunk and his bottle at the far end of the bar and a lonesome rancher and his girl for the day, Sue, at another table. No one was near her. Other than the dust motes, dancing in the light coming in through the doors, she saw nothing else.

“Something wrong, Miss Kitty?” Sam asked, seeing an odd look cross her face.

Kitty shook her head, and carefully rearranged her expression, before meeting Sam’s gaze. “No, Sam,” she answered. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Sam nodded and moved towards the customer that just walked in, as Kitty took another look around her. Ruefully she shook her head. ‘My son sees ghosts and I feel them.’ She shook her head, with a bit of amusement and a touch of wonder.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Later that afternoon, Kitty and Benjamin walked briskly down the street to Doc and Margaret’s house. It was Army payroll night, and the Long Branch was most probably going to be very busy. Doc and Margaret had graciously agreed to watch Benjamin, while Kitty returned to the saloon to work.

Benjamin, of course, didn’t mind in the slightest. He thought of, and in fact called, Doc and Margaret his grandparents. He always thoroughly enjoyed his time with them.

As mother and son walked along, Benjamin looked up at Kitty, an expression of worry clouding his sky blue eyes. “Mama?” he asked.

“What, Sweetheart?” she looked down at her son.

“Would you ever leave me?” Benjamin asked seriously, his small face scrunched up in concern.

Kitty stopped and knelt down beside her son, pulling him into her arms. She could tell the thought was weighing heavily on him. “Benjamin, where would you ever get an idea like that?”

“Just wondering,” Benjamin lied. He didn’t tell his mama that the Lady, who had moved silently into their home, had told him that, and had made him promise he wouldn’t say anything.

Kitty kissed him on the cheek. “Well, you can stop wondering about that, right now. Okay? I have no plans to go anywhere but work, once you’re safely at you’re grandparents.”

“Promise?” He asked.

“Promise,” she smiled, gently kissing him again and hugging him tightly. Standing back up, she took his hand and hurried him along to Doc and Margaret’s house. She didn’t know where he had gotten such a horrible idea, but it had caused goosebumps to appear on her arms. ‘Feels like someone walking across my grave’. She thought, wondering where that thought had come from.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
The night had been, as predicted, a busy one and Kitty was grateful when it was over. Though there had been none of the usual gunfights, fistfights or arguments, other things, unsettling things, had made the evening a bit wearing on her nerves.

The persistent cold spot at the end of the bar where she usually stood and the bowl of pretzels that kept moving down the bar, seemingly on its own. And of course the cowboy that had slapped her on the back side and a moment later was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor. He maintained he just lost his balance and tipped over, but Kitty wasn’t so sure about that.

Those incidents, as well as the sheer amount of customers, made her extremely glad when closing time arrived. Sam had worked late as usual, helping her clean up, and then had taken his leave. Kitty waved goodnight and went to her books.

Counting the day’s receipts, she completed her bookwork and then headed towards her office to place everything in the safe, before she went upstairs to bed.

Benjamin would be staying the night at Doc’s, since Matt wouldn’t be back till morning. She would reclaim her son in the  
morning for school since she knew it would be too late when she closed up for the night to pick him up then.

Kitty made her way to the end of the bar, took one last look around the room and blew out the lamp on the end of the bar, heading into her office.

Though she was as conscientious, as always, in her work, Kitty’s thoughts, that night, were not really on her business. She kept thinking about the strange question her son had asked her. And the strange woman that, he insisted, inhabited their home with them. Despite some peculiar occurrences and the occasional odd feelings, Kitty was not yet ready to believe in ghosts. But it was still troubling.

After carefully locking up both books and money in the safe, Kitty stood back and stretched for a moment. She was tired and bed was going to a welcome sight. She had already decided to stay there in the Long Branch for the night and she was glad she didn’t have to walk the dark streets of Dodge alone. The light from the full moon was not enough to make her feel safe in that walk.

Blowing out the lamp, she stepped out of her office and into the grasp of two men. One of them grabbed her about the waist from behind, placing his hand on her mouth to quiet her screams, and began to drag her out the back door. The other man followed them out of the door, pulling it closed tightly behind him. He didn’t see it swing back open, on it’s own.

Once outside, the man who held her pushed her towards another man and a waiting horse. The other man pointed his gun squarely at her head. “Get on that horse and be quick about it,” he demanded menacingly. “And not a peep out of you.”

Kitty was too frightened to do anything else. Pulling up the hem of her green dress she mounted the horse and waited as the men followed suit. In the back of her mind she kept remembering the question her son had asked her that afternoon. “Would you ever leave me?” She guessed now, she had the answer.

Once mounted, the first man pointed towards the south. “Come on,” he said. “Mama’s waiting.”

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 4

  
Matt stood at the foot of the stairs in the early morning quiet of the Long Branch, frustrated and worried. He had come home early, and stopped by his house first to see his wife and son, before heading to the jail. But instead of Kitty and Benjamin, he found Festus anxiously waiting on his front porch.

“Matthew, I sure am glad you’ve came home.” He said.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, his heart beginning to beat irregularly. “What’s happened?”

“Well,” Festus said. “I ain’t xactly sure nothin’s wrong but well…….”

“Well what?” Matt snapped. Something was wrong or Festus wouldn’t be there.

“Well, Benjamin stayed the night at Ol’ Doc’s and Miss Kitty was supposed to have came by early and got him, but she ain’t showed up. Doc and Thad’s a checking round town, see maybe if’n somebody saw her.”

Matt wasted no more time. He climbed back on Buck and hurried to town, Festus close behind.

Quickly they had made their way down to the Long Branch, to find only Sam. Matt and Festus climbed the stairs to the now seldom used rooms above. They found nothing but the valise Kitty had packed with clothes for the night and the next day.

Festus picked up the lamp that had been sitting on a small table in the window. The now blackened globe was evidence that it had burned all night. He said nothing as he saw the expression on Matt’s face when he looked at it. .

The two quickly made their way back down the stairs, just as Doc and Thad came in.

“Matt,we’ve talked to twenty five people, nobody’s seen her. Nobody!” Doc said, exasperated and fearful at what could have happened.

Matt glanced over at Sam, who had walked up to stand beside him, his hands in his pockets to hide the trembling. “Sam, when’s the last time you saw her?”

“Last night when I closed up.” He answered. He wished now he had stayed longer.

“Bed hadn’t been slept in, clothes are all still there…..” Matt took a deep breath. “Festus.” He didn’t need to say more.

“I’ll get the horses, Matthew.” Festus didn’t need to be told. He set the lamp, he still held, down and started for the livery.

Matt glanced at the faces around him. All of them as frightened as he was becoming. He headed for the doors. “Thad, keep an eye on things here in town.” He told the young man.

“Right,” Thad answered softly. He wished he could do more, but someone had to watch Dodge.

Doc watched as Matt started to leave. “Well, Matt.” He stopped him, concerned. “Where in thunder are you going to look for her?”

Matt looked hard at the physician before pushing the doors open and walking out. He had no idea where to look. All he knew was that his wife was missing and he had to find her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Benjamin woke up to a chilly room and the warm gaze of the woman who had been staying at his house. “Hi,” he said, sitting up in bed and stretching.

The woman looked lovingly at him and smiled. “Good morning, Mon Cher’. Did you sleep well?”

‘Mon Cher’, he had asked his mama what that word had meant the first time the lady had called him that. She had told him it meant beloved one or my dear in French.

Benjamin nodded. “Why are you here?” he asked. “I never seen you no where’s else but home.”

The woman smiled sadly. “I came because I need to tell you something.” She said.

Benjamin looked at her curiously. “What?”

The woman reached over and took his hand in hers. Her hand was cold but Benjamin paid it no mind. He liked this woman, he trusted her for some reason.

“Remember what I said about your mama?” She asked, never releasing him from her grasp or her focus.Benjamin nodded.

“Well it has happened, little one, but I do not want you to be afraid. Everything will be alright.” The Lady continued.

“What do you mean?” Benjamin couldn’t think of anything that he was afraid of, except spiders and mean old Mr. Wilson’s bull….. or losing his parents. His eyes widened at the thought. “Will Mama be okay?”

The woman cocked her head slightly just then, and released Benjamin’s hand. “I have to go,” she told him. “But I will be back. Just remember what I said. Do not be frightened. And do not mention my visit here. I will explain it all to you later.”

The door opened just then. Benjamin looked up to see his Grandpa come in. He looked back to the chair the woman was sitting in, and saw she was gone. He didn’t question her sudden disappearance, as he had seen her do that before, but he did wonder about what she said.

“Well, good morning.” Doc greeted with false cheer, absently noting the chilly room. He really didn’t want to tell Benjamin about his mother. But Benjamin needed to know, and Doc felt he should be the one to tell him, since Matt was out searching for her.  
“Mornin’, Grandpa.” Benjamin said, reaching out for a hug as his grandfather approached.

Doc hugged the boy tightly, and then sat down beside him on the bed. “Benjamin, I need to talk to you,” Doc began.

Benjamin knew, just by the look on his grandfather’s face, that he was going to tell him something scary, just like the lady had warned.

“Benjamin……” Doc hesitated.

How do you tell a five year old that his mother is missing?

“How would you like to spend a few days here with your grandmother and me?” Doc finished up.

He couldn’t force himself to tell the boy the truth.

Benjamin nodded. “Can we go fishing?” he asked.

Doc nodded. “Sure can,” Doc answered, grateful the boy accepted so easily.

Benjamin smiled for a moment then his smile faded. “What about Mama and Papa?” he asked. “Can they come?”

Doc shook his head. “No, Benjamin, they can’t.” He knew he should tell the child everything, but it was too hard.

“Are they hurt?” Benjamin asked solemnly. He hadn’t forgotten what the Lady told him.

Doc shook his head and sighed deeply. “No, son, they’re not hurt, but they are going to be gone for a while. I don’t know how long, but I know they wouldn’t want you to worry about them. Okay?”

Benjamin studied his grandfather’s face for a moment and then nodded. The Lady’s voice came back to him. “Everything will be alright.” She had said. Benjamin clung to that and returned Doc’s gentle smile. “Okay” he said.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Matt slammed his way into the jail, weary and frustrated. He, Festus and others who had joined in, had searched every nook and cranny of Dodge as well a large portion of the surrounding countryside. They had found nothing. Coming back to town, Matt had only stopped into the jail to pick up a few more supplies, before he headed out again.

“You look a little tired, Marshal,” he heard a whiny voice say from behind him. Turning around, he found a scruffy, dark haired man, with an impudent smirk on his face, staring at him.

In just a few minutes, the insolent jerk had produced Kitty’s ruby and diamond ring and promised her death, if Matt and he weren’t in a certain place in ten hours.

Matt angrily grabbed the man by the lapels, pulling him half way out of the chair. “Where is she?” he demanded, fully prepared to beat the information out of the punk if necessary.

But the scruffy little creep merely smirked. “You kill me, Marshal, and you ain’t never gonna see her alive again. Is that what you want?”

For a brief moment, anger and need warred with each other, before Matt finally released the man and gave him his gun. “Take me to Kitty.” He snapped.

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 5

  
Benjamin sat quietly next to his grandfather on the river bank, his pole in the water, his mind on his parents. The Lady had told him his parents would leave him, but she also told him they would be alright and come back. He trusted that.

Doc looked over at his silent grandson worriedly. Normally a quiet and thoughtful boy, he was even more so today. Doc had the feeling that, even though he had said nothing about Matt and Kitty missing, the boy somehow knew. “Everything alright?” Doc asked cautiously.

Benjamin nodded. “Just thinkin’.” He said.

Doc crinkled a brow at him. “Just thinking? Thinking about what?”

Benjamin looked up at the man he loved most, other than his father. His papa’s blue eyes, regarded the elderly physician seriously, not answering for a moment and leaving Doc to wonder if he would.

“Mama and Papa.” Benjamin finally said. “I was thinking about them.”

“What about them?” Doc was on alert.

“Just wonderin’ when they’ll be home.” He answered. He didn’t break his promise to the Lady to tell what he knew, but he wanted to.

“Oh, well…… uh… I don’t know, Benjamin.” Doc stuttered. “But I’ll tell you what, they wouldn’t want you to worry about them. They’d want you to have fun and help me catch some fish for supper. Think you could do that?”

Benjamin nodded. “Alright, Grandpa.” He smiled at Doc, just as he saw a fleeting shadow move past.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Kitty sat in her ‘cage’, as the old woman had called it, and went over every possibility she could think of to escape. Much to her chagrin, Lou Stone had done what his mother had wanted, and brought Matt to the farm, locking him in a tack room.

Pacing around the room she tried not to think about anything but escaping, but her mind refused to cooperate. She kept thinking of Matt, helplessly shackled and sentenced to death for a crime never committed.

She had hoped the old woman would accept her offer of money, but quickly she saw the madness in Etta Stones eyes, and realized it was worthless.

She thought too of her son. How would he cope after both of his parents were murdered by a vengeful old woman and her crazy sons? She knew Doc and Margaret would take care of him, but he would still be without his parents. Would he understand? Or, would he be as vengeful, when he grew up, as Etta Stone?

Glancing out of the half boarded up window, she thought for a moment she saw a shadow flit by. But it was dark and she was tired and scared. She decided she had just imagined it. She knew she hadn’t imagined the screech of the barn owl outside but his cries gave her no comfort.

She remembered a couple of old wives tales from New Orleans about owls. One was that they were old people to be respected and another that you should get up from bed and turn your left shoe upside down to avert disaster. Ruefully she realized the disaster had already happened.

Finally, exhausted in pacing, she lay down on the narrow cot. She wasn’t sleepy and she knew sleep wasn’t likely, but pacing wasn’t getting her anywhere.

She had no sooner laid her head down, then she heard the key being turned in the lock of the door. Jack, the dark haired son with a taste for whiskey, came in with a bottle and two glasses. “What do you want?” she snapped, as she propped herself up on her left elbow.

“Well, I thought you’d like to take a little company. Huh?” He leered at her as he turned and locked the door behind him. Kitty wasn’t stupid, she knew what he wanted. Trick would be to stop him.

He held the whiskey bottle out towards her. “Would you like a drink?”

Kitty looked at him for a moment, when an idea came to her. Apparently Jack had already been drinking before he came in. With just the right incentive….

“Yeah, I could use a drink,” she answered him.

He handed her a glass and poured whiskey into it. “Here’s to you.” he toasted.

Kitty took a drink then smiled rather seductively at him. “I’m glad you came in.” she told him. ‘Very glad’, she thought.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

While Kitty was attempting to get Jack’s assistance, Matt was lying on his cot worrying, about her, his son, and lastly himself. He never expected to live long as a Marshal, but he never thought he would die at the end of a rope.

And the thought of Kitty, and what the Stones had in store for her, made his head ache. He had no doubt they would kill her. Almost selfishly, he was grateful he wouldn’t have to see it, but still it hurt to know it would happen, and it hurt just as much to know he’d never see his son again.

As he lay there, the room seemed to get colder, when Matt heard a voice from the window.

“Marshal, Marshal.” Matt got up from the cot and crossed to the window. Ben was there, wanting to know how much jail time he would get if he helped Matt and Kitty escape. Matt tried to convince him to help, but Ma Stone interrupted that.

Matt looked out the window as Etta Stone left. Matt had no idea if Ben would do anything to help or not. But he hoped so. As he stepped away from the window he noted the suddenly cold air was gone. He hoped that was a good sign.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Kitty walked disconsolately back into the house, roughly escorted by Mike and Lou. Her face still burned from the heavy blows dealt to her by Ma Stone, and she knew there would bruises from the rough handling she had received at the hands of the woman’s sons.

But those pains were a trifle to the pain of knowing her plan of escape, for her and Matt, had failed. And unless someone or something stopped her, Ma Stone was going to kill them both.

Mike opened the door to the small room and Lou shoved her in, making a grab for her breast as he did so. Kitty avoided his hands just as she heard him yelp. Looking back at him, she saw a red hand print appear on the man’s scruffy cheek.

Lou looked around quickly then slammed the door and locked it. Saying nothing he headed out of the house. He knew the woman hadn’t slapped him, and it hadn’t been Mike, but someone had.

Glancing around the shadowy room it almost felt like someone was in there with her, just beyond her field of vision.

Unconsciously Kitty rubbed her arms, at the sudden chill she felt in the room. She had no idea exactly what had just happened, but she was grateful Lou had been willing to leave her alone as a result of it.

She had enough worries.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Matt stood broodingly in his small makeshift jail, waiting on his visit from Kitty. He had heard a shot fired the night before, and he was worried. The sour faced son, Mike, had guarded the tack room all night, and told him nothing.

Finally the door opened and Kitty was allowed in. He was aghast, her pale face was bruised and she looked exhausted. Matt pulled her to him, hugging her as best as he could with shackles on his wrists. “What happened?” he asked, anger rising when he saw her bruised face.

Kitty returned the hug, resting her sore cheek on his strong shoulder briefly, before pulling back and attempting a smile. “I must look like I fought the War Between the States single handed and lost.” She quipped, trying to lighten his heart and hers.

Matt gently took her by the arms, and led her over to his cot. “Come on and sit down. Tell me what happened.” He said. His blood ran cold at the sight of the angry red marks on her pale cheek.

Kitty looked up into his loving gaze, and her heart ached for what she knew was most likely to happen now. She’d had one chance to save them both and it hadn’t worked.

Sadly, she told him how she’d talked Jack into helping them escape, but Etta Stone had caught them, killing Jack and hitting her while Lou and Mike held her. She left out Ma Stone’s promise to hang her as well.

Matt had enough worries.

Matt was angry at what they had done, but he could do nothing about it till he could get out of there. Telling Kitty about Ben and Sara, he secured Kitty’s promise to talk to the boy about helping them.

Though Kitty promised to try, she wasn’t sure it would work. Probably not with Sara, and she didn’t think Ben would be much help either. But it at least it was something to try.

Kitty looked into Matt’s warm and tender gaze. “Matt, we don’t have much time.” She said tremulously.

Matt knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his, doing his best to reassure her. “Kitty, a lot of things can happen before tomorrow morning.”

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 6

  
Benjamin had spent another day at his grandparent’s home, wondering about his parents. He knew his uncles Festus, Thad and Sam, along with half the town, were out looking for them but that didn’t reassure him half as much as the Lady did.

She had come back, as she had promised, and once again she had pledged that his parents were safe and would return to him.  
“How do ya know?” Benjamin questioned. “Have you seen Mama and Papa?”

The Lady smiled and nodded. “I have, Benjamin.” She told him. “They are well, but worried about you.”

“Why?” Benjamin wanted to know. “I ain’t sick or nothin’.”

“They know that little one,” she gently smiled. “But they always worry about you, when they are not there to be with you.”

“Can you tell em’ I’m alright.” He asked. He didn’t like the thought of his parents worrying. “And help em’?”

The Lady smiled. “I will see what I can do, Benjamin, but you must promise me that you will not worry about them. Alright? I will help them, but only if you agree.”

Benjamin nodded and reached over to give the Lady a hug, but she rose quickly and stepped back. “I must go now,” she told him. “But you do as you promised, and I will see to your mama and papa.”

Benjamin smiled but before he could answer, she was gone. Comforted that the Lady would help his parents, Benjamin shrugged and went outside.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Sara stood by the stove, preparing a final plate of breakfast for the Marshal. Her heart and her head ached. She wanted no part in the travesty that was going to take place, but she felt helpless to do anything about it. Courage was one thing she had a very limited supply of.

“You can help them.” She heard from behind her. Sara jumped but when she turned no one was there. Everyone, including Ben for the moment, was outside. She turned back to the stove, only to hear it again. “You can help them.”

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and Sara gasped and whirled around to an empty room. Nothing was changed; all was as it should be.

Except the gun.

Lying on the end of the table, where she knew it hadn’t been a moment ago, was a handgun. Sara shivered and glanced around her. Nothing moved, the only sound was the clock ticking on the mantle piece.

Cautiously, she approached the table, tentatively touching the gun. But she jerked her hand back a second later. It was ice cold.  
Sara glanced around her again. All sounds came from outside the farmhouse. No one was in the building except her, and yet a gun that had not been there a moment before, was lying on the table.

“Give the gun to the Marshal.”

Sara shook like she was having a hard chill. There was that voice again. A feminine voice, with some sort of accent. She looked around the room again, and then back at the gun. It moved. Not far, just an inch or two, but it moved.

“Give the gun to the Marshal.” The voice, now louder, demanded insistently. The gun moved another inch, turning as it did, to point at her.

Though Sara would never be able to explain why later, she picked the gun up, balancing it in her hands for a moment, before finally, walking over to the tray she had just prepared, she laid the gun on it, and covered it with the cloth.

**mkmkmkmkmk**

Kitty walked despondently next to Mike, out to the tack room for what she knew would be her last time with Matt. Her last day, period. Even if the old woman didn’t hang her, and she believed she would, she would still die inside when Etta Stone and her evil, insipid sons forced her to watch them hang the man she loved.

She had tried to talk to Ben, as Matt had suggested, but had gotten nowhere. His response had been, “I’d like to, but I can’t.” Matt had managed to jump Lou and get his gun from him, but in the end, gave it up when Ma Stone had threatened to kill her.

When the door of Matt’s little prison opened and she stepped into his arms, she couldn’t help but tremble as he held her. “It’s the morning of the second day, Matt.” She cried as she clung to him for what would probably be the last time of their lives.

**mkmkmkmkmk**

As she walked out of the house, cloth covered tray in her shaking hands, Sara’s heart was beating so fast and so hard, she just knew that Mike could hear it as he walked beside her. But if he did, he paid it no mind.

When Mike opened the door, the woman approached her, despair etched deeply into her beautiful face. “Please,” she begged. “You gotta help us.”

But Sara couldn’t even think of a reply, as Mike stepped in the doorway. “There ain’t no help.” He snarled. “You got ten minutes.”

Sara timidly glanced at the Marshal and the woman, before nervously and swiftly placing the tray on the floor and backing out the door.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

  
Margaret stood looking out of her kitchen window at Benjamin, sitting on the back porch with Doc’s set of Stellar Dominoes. Doc came behind her and kissed her on the cheek. “What are you looking at?” he asked.

“Benjamin,” Margaret answered. “It’s a beautiful day out there, but instead of going out and playing with his friends; he’s sitting by himself playing blocks.”

Doc nodded a little sadly. “I know, Honey, but right now that little boy has a lot to deal with. We may not’ve not told him too much, but Benjamin’s a smart kid. He knows something is wrong.”

Margaret swiped away a tear and turned into her husband’s arms. “Oh, Galen, I’m so worried. What if they’re never found?”

Doc gently kissed his wife and hugged her tightly. “Then we raise Benjamin as his parents would want us to. But listen,

Sweetheart, I don’t want you thinking that way. I don’t know how, but we will find Matt and Kitty. You mark my words.”

As the doctor comforted his wife, neither one saw Benjamin jump up with a smile on his face, or the animated conversation he began to have with the thin air in front of him.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Benjamin was sitting on the back porch of his grandfather’s house, playing with the dominoes he had gotten out of his grandpa’s parlor.

Although he really didn’t know how to play dominoes, he liked stacking them, and making little buildings with them, like he did the building blocks he had at home, and like he’d seen his Uncle Festus do with cards.

The weather had turned much warmer. Still Benjamin stayed close to the house. His friend Jimmy Uzzell came by, and wanted him to come and play, but Benjamin, politely as his mama had taught him, declined.

Benjamin couldn’t go anywhere until the Lady came, and he knew she would come.

“You must learn to play the game someday, Benjamin.”

Benjamin looked up and the Lady was there, smiling brightly at him. Impulsively, Benjamin jumped up to hug her but she backed away.

“I cannot stay, little one.” She told him. “But I wanted you to know that your mama and papa are safe, well and they will be coming back to you very soon.”

Benjamin’s smiled widened. “Really?” he asked. “When?”

The woman gave him a wan smile. “They will be back this evening, but I will not. I came to tell you that also.”  
“Where are you going?” he wanted to know.

“I must return to where I came from, little one.” She saw his gloomy expression. “I do not want you to be unhappy though. You and your parents will be back together soon, and all will be well with you.”

“But I’ll miss you.” Benjamin was on the verge of crying, but was holding back as best he could, just like he knew his papa would.

“I will always be with you, Mon Cher’,” she whispered moving close to him for a moment. “Here,” she touched his chest, “in your heart, you will always have me. Do not worry. I love you.”

Benjamin sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve. “I love you too.” He said, but if the Lady heard him he did not know. She was gone.

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Part 7

Kitty sat on the wagon seat next to Sara, reins in hand, as they headed home. Matt and Ben rode just ahead of them.

Occasionally Sara would look mournfully over at Kitty or Matt and once or twice Ben, but she said nothing.

Kitty could only guess at the emotions running through the girl, and though she was grateful for what Sara had eventually done, she was still just mad enough about the whole situation, and heartsick at having to kill someone, even someone like Etta Stone, that she wasn’t sure she should talk either.

Finally Sara looked sheepishly over at Kitty. “Miss Kitty,” she said shyly. “I sure am beholding to you, and the Marshal, for being so nice to Ben and me. I’m not so sure I would feel too kindly towards us for what we done.”

Kitty wearily shook her head and took a deep breath. “Sara, we know you and Ben didn’t want to be a part of this. We know that it was Ben’s ma that made you all do it. But I have to admit, I wish you would have helped us a lot quicker than you did.”

Sara’s face reddened and she looked down guiltily, swallowing hard. “I gotta confession to make.” She said so softly, Kitty almost didn’t hear her.

“What?” Kitty looked at her suspiciously.

“Ben told me what you promised to do for us, if we were to help you. And I wanted to, in the worst way. But I was still too scared. This morning, when I fixed the Marshal’s tray, I wasn’t gonna do anything. I didn’t even have a gun to put on there.”

Kitty was a little confused. “Then where did you get it?”

Sara’s face reddened even more and she ducked her head again, considering her answer. “I don’t know.” She finally answered. “I turned around and it was……was just there.”

Kitty’s brow shot up into her hairline. “What do you mean, ‘it was just there’? Guns don’t just appear.”

Sara looked over at her earnestly. “This one did. I swear, Miss Kitty; this one was just there on the end of the table. And I…I know you won’t believe me, but… I…I heard a voice. A woman’s voice, she… she told me to give Marshal Dillon the gun.”

Sara expected Kitty to laugh at her, or call her crazy but she did neither of those. Instead Kitty sighed and nodded her head. “Well,” she said, thinking of her son’s ‘Lady’. “Whoever she was, I’m glad you listened to her.”

 

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The ride back to Dodge had been long and hard and by the time they had reached Dodge, all four weary people were glad to see the journey end.

Especially Kitty. The closer they got to Dodge, the edgier she became. It had been three days since she had seen her son, and she was anxious to have him back into her arms. Looking over at Matt, she saw the emotions playing across his face, though she doubted anyone else could see anything in his stern countenance.

Matt reined in, when they reached the jail. “Ben, Sara you go in here with me,” he told the young couple then looked over at Kitty. “I’ll see you over at Doc’s in a few minutes,” he smiled, knowing had badly she wanted to go to Benjamin.

As soon as Sara climbed down from the wagon, Kitty slapped the reins and hurried down the street to Doc and Margaret’s house. Once there, she had barely reached the ground, than her son was at her side, his small arms wrapped tightly around her.

Tears were streaming from the eyes of both mother and son. Kitty pulled her child into her arms, and hugged him tightly to her, unwilling to relinquish him, even as Doc and Margaret came out, relieved tears in their eyes as well.

“Can I get in on that?” Matt asked from behind them. He had left Ben and Sara with Festus, writing out their confessions. He just couldn’t wait any longer to be with his family.

“Papa!!” Benjamin squealed in delight, pulling from his mother’s grasp, to jump into his papa’s arms.

Matt picked the boy up and held him securely in one arm as he wrapped his other around his wife. “It sure is good to be home.” Matt said as he kissed his son, then his wife.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat quietly in her parlor, looking through a book, which only she and Matt knew existed. It was, in a way, a book about her life. It was filled with photographs, and cards and letters, written by and received by, ancestors, most of which she had never known.

Among the items in the book, was one picture in particular that she wanted to find. A drawing really, rather than a picture, but it was all she had left of her mother’s image, beside her memory.

They had been home a week now and Benjamin had not mentioned the ‘Lady’ once since then. But the things he had already told her got her to thinking.

“What’s that?” Benjamin asked as he walked up to stand beside her chair.

“It’s a book,” Kitty answered. “It has some pictures and some letters and things from my family.”

Benjamin stood and watched as she turned the pages, until she finally landed on the page with her mother’s picture attached to it. “That’s the Lady!” Benjamin exclaimed.

Kitty felt the gooseflesh again and looked at her son. “You mean, the lady that visited you?” she asked, rather awestruck at the notion.

“Uh huh,” he nodded his head. “She’s the one what told Sara to help you and Papa.”

Kitty was speechless for a moment. There had been so many times in her life that she had needed her mother, and never had that help. But yet, she had come to her son.

“Are you sure?” She asked, knowing he was.

Benjamin nodded. “Uh huh, she was nice, Mama. I wish you’d met her.”

Kitty smiled sadly, “Well, Sweetheart, I did meet this lady. Years ago when I was a little girl.”

Benjamin’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Kitty nodded. “You see, Cher’, that’s my mother.”

Benjamin grinned. “That’s what the Lady called me.” He exclaimed, with a touch of awe in his voice.

Kitty returned the grin. “I know.”

Benjamin sobered a little. “I sure do miss her, Mama.” He sighed.

Kitty pulled her son into her lap and softly kissed him on the forehead as she cradled him in her arms. “Me too.”

  
**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**  
Conclusion

Matt walked into the door of his house, shrugging off his coat as he entered. It had been a long day and he was glad to be home. Smiling to himself, he remembered when he had thought of the jail as his home. But Kitty and Benjamin had changed all of that. Now the jail was just the place where he worked.

And this day he had worked hard. Three bar room fights, one knife fight and he had to see Ben Stone off to prison. That was the hardest.

But thankfully the boy had only garnered two years for his part in his mother’s failed attempt at murder and Sara had gotten off with probation. Kitty had already helped Sara find a house and a job in a little town near the prison and Matt knew those two would be alright once they put this all behind them.

“Kitty.” He called as he entered and hung up his coat. “I’m home.”

Kitty came out of Benjamin’s room and placed her finger against her lips. ‘Ssshhh,” she admonished. “Benjamin just went off to sleep.”

Matt nodded as he pulled his beautiful wife into his arms and kissed her. “Good, now you concentrate on me.”

Kitty arched an eyebrow at him. “I thought it was your turn to concentrate on me?” she said, with mock seriousness.

“Oh I intend to,” he said as he bent down to kiss her again. Just then a book came sailing across the room, narrowly missing his head. Matt looked up in shock as the book hit the wall behind Kitty. “What the….”

“Mother,” Kitty mumbled softly, but not so softly that Matt didn’t hear her.

Matt looked at her in total confusion. “Huh? What are you talking about? Mother?”

Kitty wasn’t sure whether to tell Matt everything or not. Since they had come home, only a few things had happened that she hadn’t been able to explain away. Like the door slamming in an empty room and the persistent cold spot in the living room that Matt just knew was a draft from somewhere. She wasn’t sure Matt would believe that her mother’s ghost had moved in with them.

“Kitty?” Matt asked again.

Kitty quickly came to a decision. Reaching up she pulled him back down for a kiss. A deep, lingering kiss that left him no doubt that right then, she did not want to talk about her mother.

Matt picked her up and headed to the bedroom. “Mrs. Dillon,” he grinned. “What ya say we go somewhere where it’s nice and quiet and leave the books to mother.”

Kitty giggled, “I would love that, Mr. Dillon.”

Neither one had looked at the title of the book that had narrowly missed Matt’s head. A little tome called ‘Great Expectations’..

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke several hours later, not really sure what had pulled her from sleep except a vague feeling of unease. Glancing over at her husband, she saw, in the pale moonlight coming in from the window, that he was fast asleep. What ever had awakened her hadn’t bothered him.

Rising, she put on her robe and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, when she saw a dim light in the hallway, which seemed to travel down to the parlor. Kitty followed the light.

Rounding the corner into the parlor, Kitty stopped at the threshold. There, sitting quietly on the sofa, was her mother. Kitty froze, her heart beating a wild rhythm in her chest. She looked pretty much as Kitty remembered. Just like the last time, before….. “Mother?” she finally managed.

“It is I, Kathleen.” She smiled. “I hoped you would come to me, before I had to go.”

Kitty looked at her in confusion, “Go?”

“I must return, Chêre', to where I was. But I am so glad I could see you again, and my grandson, oh he is so beautiful.”

Kitty smiled at both the mention of her son, and the old familiar name, her mother had used for her so many years ago. Then it struck her, Benjamin had asked her what that name meant a long time ago. “You’ve been here for a while, haven’t you?” she asked, as she completed her entry into the room and moved over to sit by her mother.

The woman nodded as she gazed lovingly at her daughter. “Oui, my darling. I did not intend to stay so long, but I found that my grandson needed me until you and your husband were safe. I could not leave until then.”

Kitty looked at her mother with a mixture of love and hurt. “I’m glad you were there for Benjamin, Mother. He’s told me how you came to him and comforted him.” There were so many things she wanted to say to her mother, so many questions but for the moment, she couldn’t think of the words.

“I did not come just for Benjamin,” her mother said softly. “I came for you as well. You needed me too, Chêre’.”

Kitty stiffened a little at her choice of words. “This wasn’t the first time, I needed you.” she said with a slight edge to her voice. “Where were you then?”

Her mother looked down for a moment before answering. “I did help you, Kathleen, when I could. But you are right, there were many times I was not allowed to interfere. I could not help you because to do that, would change things. Your life, the one you have now, the one you were meant to have, would not be the same. Do you understand?”

Kitty sat silently considering her words. “You mean some of the choices I made, the ones that brought me to Dodge and brought me together with Matt, I wouldn’t have made them if you’d helped me.”

Her mother nodded, a silent tear coursed down her cheek. “That is the way of it, Kathleen, my beautiful daughter. You were meant to be here, in this place with this man and that wonderful little boy. I wish I could have made your way easier but I could not. I could not even tell you when I was going to leave you before.”

Kitty remembered coming home to find that her mother had died while she was at school and that she was being taken to live with Panacea. She had known that her mother hadn’t been feeling well, but she hadn’t known that she was dying, and now, after all these years, it still hurt that she hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

“Besides, my darling girl,” her mother said, “you are a strong woman. You had to be, in order to survive, and if you were not so strong that heroic man who loves you, might not have been so attracted, heh?”

Kitty nodded as a thought struck her. “Mother, back at the saloon, the night the Stones took me, some things happened. And out at the Stone’s farm.”

Her mother nodded. “It was I.” She admitted. “I could not let that ‘orrible man touch you like that. Nor that Lou person either. And of course I would not let them hang you. What good is being a ghost, if you can not do such things?”

Kitty smiled and looked down for a moment, when she looked back up her son was coming into the room. “Grand’Mere,” he exclaimed as he ran into the room. “I thought you was already gone.”

“Were,” Kitty corrected him as she noted his use of the French word for Grandmother. “How much have you taught him?” she asked her mother.

“She taught me all kinds of things, Mama?” Benjamin piped up. He stepped in between mother and daughter and looked adoringly at both of them.

Kitty grinned and pulled her son into her arms. “Well I’m glad. Your Grand’Mere’ is a wonderful teacher.”

“Was,” her mother said sadly as she suddenly rose. “I am sorry my darlings, but I must leave now. I have accomplished what I came for.”

Kitty’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. “But..”

“No buts, Kathleen.” Her mother said almost sternly. “It is time.”

Kitty looked down for a moment but when she looked back up her mother was gone. She looked around when she felt something, almost like a kiss, brushing her cheek. The front parlor window, that Kitty had thought closed, was open now and a sudden, soft breeze, just like a sigh, came through into the room to caress her.

“Goodbye, Grand’Mere’.” Benjamin said towards the window, his hand outstretched and waving, before he turned in his mother’s arms and clung to her in tears.

Kitty swallowed the lump in her own throat as trembling; she pulled her son tightly to her bosom. “Goodbye, Mother,” she whispered quietly. “I love you.”

A soft almost indistinct moan, which Kitty felt more than heard, came into the room. “I love you too, my darling Kitty.”

FINIS


End file.
